Hoshimiya Sena
Hoshimiya Sena (星宮 瀬奈, Hoshimiya Sena) is the younger (14) stepsister of Hoshimiya Eiji. She suffers from a blood disease, in which the diagnosis reads that she will die in six months.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 3 Appearance Sena takes on the appearance of a small, youthful child, who is crippled in a wheelchair. She possesses blue eyes and long, orange hair.File:Chapter 1.jpg Her typical attire consists of a white, pediatric gown. Personality Sena is a cheerful and optimistic person who loves her older brother, Hoshimiya Eiji, very much, as indicated when she expresses her happiness to have him there by her side.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 29 History Ten years ago, Sena injures her legs during the Great Destruction. As a result, she and her brother, Hoshimiya Eiji, come to live with their uncle who runs the Hoshimiya General Hospital. As stated by Eiji, Sena has to endure a lot of pain while going through rehabilitation and often cries due to her lack of friends. Around the same time as the Great Destruction, Sena's mother has divorced with her father and married Eiji's father, making Sena and Eiji step-sibings.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, pages 4-5 Eiji refuses to acknowledge Sena's mother as his own, with the excuse that he believe his father and her mother will split up soon, and Sena admonishes him for thinking so pessimistically.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 28 She adds that she is very happy to finally have an elder brother now and wishes that would last forever. She also has a hobby to leave marks on her calendars when she feels like something good has happened, like for instance, whenever Eiji visits her at the hospital.Big Order manga; Chapter 3, page 30 Plot Sena is initially seen in her patient bed in the Hoshimiya General Hospital, when her brother, Hoshimiya Eiji calls her.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 40 They decide to meet up in the lobby while Sena is doing her rehabilitation.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 41 However, Sena is soon held captive by Kurenai Rin.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 43 Rin stabs Sena through her chest and leads her to the rooftop of the hospital.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, page 46 Sena remains unconscious while Eiji forces Rin to heal her with his Bind Dominator.Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 61-64 Soon after, Rin unleashes a grenade, and Eiji carries Sena to safety.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 4 She regains consciousness, and Eiji explains the situation to her, that is the hospital is under assault, while they take refuge in the Director's office.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, pages 9-10 Sena pleads for him not to leave her, as she has a bad premonition, but Eiji reassures her and sets off on his own.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, page 11 Later Sena is shown unconscious again, but this time, Abraham Louis Fran has her under his possession. He uses her as a method to lure Eiji to the Dazaifu Central Bureau.Big Order manga; Chapter 2, pages 32-34 Afterwards, she has been put in a container, guarded by Fran''Big Order'' manga; Chapter 3, page 33 who, Hiiragi Yoshitsune later explains, has used his Chronographic Caliber Order to suppress the progression of Sena's blood disease.Big Order manga; Chapter 4, page 20 Quotes * "I'm very happy due to the fact that I have a big brother now. I wish this kind of day can continue forever." References Category:Characters Category:Female characters